Abandoned
by DarkMoon170
Summary: Yoh and Anna's childhood


Hope you like the story.  
  
* ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ *  
  
" " dialogue (Speech)  
  
[ ] background  
  
Words in ~ ~song  
  
* *another song  
  
' 'thoughts  
  
(flashback)  
  
Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[ Raining]  
  
~My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams~  
  
*Your too important for anyone*  
  
*There's something wrong with everything you see*  
  
~20 bucks should get me through the week ~  
  
*But I, I know who you really are*  
  
*You're the one who cries when you're alone*  
  
~Never said a word of discontentment~  
  
~Fought it thousand times but now~  
  
~I'm leaving home~  
  
A little girl about 4 or 5 with blonde hair sitting in the rain seems to be  
  
waiting for someone.  
  
(Flashback) A woman said, "I want you to stay here and wait until I come back."  
  
"Ok" the child answered happily.  
  
It was her first time at the zoo and she was very excited. She stayed there  
  
waiting but the woman never came back.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
~Here in the shadows ~  
  
*But where will you go*  
  
*With no one here to save you from yourself*  
  
~I'm safe ~  
  
*You can't escape*  
  
*You can't escape*  
  
~I'm free~  
  
~I've nowhere else to go but~  
  
~I cannot stay where I don't belong~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
[Few nights ago]  
  
She had over heard what her "parents" were discussing.  
  
"We can't keep her here with us!" a man said  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do, no one wants her?" the women cried  
  
"We have to do something the towns people won't take it any longer,  
  
we have to get that devil worshiper out of here"  
  
And that was enough for her to hear...  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
She knew that her "mom" would never come back to get her. She was getting wet and was crying. She said she would never trust anyone again. She watched as people walk by. She saw a girl, and her dad.  
  
"Lets go, we can come back another day," he said holding her hand  
  
"Hold on to my hand so you don't get lost" as he took out an umbrella to  
  
shelter the child and himself from the rain. And walked away. She said nothing, she had a face that seemed degusted and betrayed but in her heart she wanted to be loved, someone to love her and love her just the way she was. And she bundled herself together with her knees up and her face down with her arms covering her face.  
  
~Two months passed by and it's getting cold~  
  
*You think that I can't see right through your eyes*  
  
*Scared to death to face reality*  
  
~I know I'm not lost~  
  
*No one seems to hear you hidden cries*  
  
*You're left to face yourself alone*  
  
~But I won't cry~  
  
~I won't give up~  
  
~I can't go back now ~  
  
~Walking up is knowing who you really are~  
  
After awhile she looked up little and saw a hand handing her some tissues. She looked up all the way to see who it was. She saw a little boy about her age smiling with an umbrella, which was protecting each other from the rain.  
  
"Th-Thank you" she said softly.  
  
"No problem" he answered  
  
"I'm Yoh" the boy said, "what's your name?"  
  
"A-Anna" she answered  
  
"Hey Anna come with me"Yoh said letting his hand out.  
  
"Wh-Where are we going?" Anna asked in an afraid way. "If you from the  
  
towns people or anything tell them I'm not going!"  
  
Yoh made a confused face.  
  
"Don't worry about I'll protect you and make sure they won't come and get  
  
you" he said  
  
She felt that she could trust him. She got up and followed him. Yoh walked slow enough so Anna doesn't get more wet then she was. She shivered, and then Yoh took his jacket off and put it around Anna. She stared at him blankly thinking ' why does he care about a lowlife like me? '  
  
"Thank You" Anna said kindly.  
  
"No problem" he said smiling.  
  
They went out of the zoo and there was a lady standing there with an  
  
umbrella.  
  
"What took you so long Yoh?" she said "I was getting worried."  
  
"Sorry mommy" Yoh answered  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, this is Anna" Yoh answered  
  
"H-Hello my name is Anna"  
  
"Hello I'm Yoh's mother, "she said warmly.  
  
"Come on Yoh we have to go or we might miss our ride." She said  
  
Anna's face suddenly became sad again.  
  
"She's coming with us right" Yoh said in a whining way.  
  
"Of course now lets go"  
  
Yoh grabbed Anna by the hand a walked behind his mother.  
  
~Here in the shadows ~  
  
*Scared to death to face reality*  
  
*No one seems to hear your hidden cries*  
  
~I'm safe~  
  
*You're left to face yourself alone*  
  
~I'm free~  
  
~I've got nowhere else to go but I cannot stay where I don't belong~  
  
They waited for the bus, which came right on time. Yoh sat next to his mom and made Anna sit right next to him. It was a long ride. Anna started to fall asleep and fell asleep peacefully in Yoh's lap. Yoh just grinned and played with her hair. The bus suddenly stopped which it woke up Anna from her sleep. She noticed that she slept in Yoh's lap and quickly sat up and looked down and blushed. They got off of the bus and walked up a hill and she saw a building that looked like a temple yet an old fashioned Japanese house. Anna seemed amazed. This was going to be her new home. 


End file.
